New age, New senshi
by DistantSkyKing1
Summary: A very nice story, I will upload many chapters. Usagi's getting married. A few suprises too. Keep reading
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunetly Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun (did I spell that right?) does not belong to me -=sniff=- :'(  
I'm am not righting this for profit. I"m just doing it for fun and crap like that.  
This is more like to intro than the first chapter I'll have zodiac senshi, neo senshi, and more.   
Chow. See Ya at the bottom.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
New age, New Senshi  
  
"Hurry up Usagi" Makoto urged, "You're going to be late for your own wedding." Usagi stepped out of the dressing room wrapped in white silk. "Wow!" Ami exclaimed, "Setsuna's desighn is beutifull."  
"Yeah," Usagi replied dreamily, "It's perfect."  
"Ya know Usagi," Rei said, "You never thanked Setsuna for making it for you."  
"Yes I did."  
"Did not."  
"Did so."  
Just then Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru came in. "Hello Miss Usagi," Hotaru greeted her. Michiru laid her bag down on a nearby chair and sighed, "It seems like only yesterday you where a muffin headed little girl, but now, you're all grown up and getting married." Haruka walked over to Michiru and put her arm around her shoulder, "Yeah," she breathed, "Years go by too fast." Setsuna looked Usagi up and down. "So," she said, "Does it fit?"  
"Oh yes, very well." Usagi smiled, "Thank you very much." Hotaru looked ou the window, her gaze strait and lonely. "I wish Rini where here." She sighed. "Knowing Serena she'll be here in about a year." Minako laughed. Haruka smiled slyly, "Speeking of which...," she glanced at Michiru. Michiru just blushed, "Haruka Tenoh," she said shaply, "When I'm ready I'll tell everybody!" She had said that a little too loud everybody turned and looked at her. She blushed furiously, Haruka just grinned at her. Michiru glanced at Haruka, "I hate you sometimes."  
"Okay." Haruka grinned. "What?" the others questioned in unison. "Michiru's pregnant," Haruka said quikly. Everybody Gasped. "How?" Makoto asked. "Too difficult to explain," Michiru said, "It's a bunch of science-chemical-doctor research crap." Michiru opened her bag, it was filled with tons of makeup. The others imediatly supposed she was doing Usagi's makeup.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
LATER........  
"Congradulations Mrs.Chiba" Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako chimed as they all gave her a great big hug. They followed her and her new husband out of the chapel and toward the car they where taking to the airport.  
They never really noticed the girl standing on the sidewalk looking at them with cold forbidding eyes. The outers though noticed and looked her way. For a moment the girls eyes met with Hotaru's and a chill went though her bones. In a second Hotaru looked away and ignored her strange feelings.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
END CHAPTER ONE  
That was WAY TOO SHORT. GOMEN :)  
  



	2. letters

Chapter two, Aries rising  
  
"Galaxy uproar!" the vision of Hotaru's latest dream had screamed. Hotaru couldn't explain these dream but a strage outburst of them had occored recently. In each a girl, maybe a bit older than Hotaru had attacked...something. The girl was the same evey time, with reddish-brown hair that was tied into a loose braid. Oddly the girl wore what seemed to be a sailor fuku, yet slightly altered. This dreams might have been explained in time.  
Michiru stood in the corner, her stomach now rounded with the baby she was carrying. Stroking her violin gently so soft notes hummed out of it. Haruka walked into the front door, as she did evey morning at about this time, holding the mail in her hands and the newspaper under her arm.  
"We have recieved a letter from our dear friend Usagi." she announced, reading the label on one of the envolopes. "Oh really?" said Setsuna, bustling in during her normal morning activitys. "Yep," Haruka replied, opening the envolope up. "It says: Hello Friends, It's been six months since me and Mamo-chan have lived here. How are you guys doing? We are going to come see all of you soon. You'll never guess what, I'm going to have a baby!!! I guess it's chibiusa. How's Michiru doing with her baby? Hang in there girl. Is Hotaru having fun? I send you all my love. See you all soon, Usagi." Haruka finished the letter with a smile on her face.  
"Is Miss Usagi coming to see us?" Hotaru asked walking into the kitchen for her breakfast. "Well, thats what it says." Setsuna said promply in reply.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile.......  
"Wow!" Makoto exclaimed as she looked though her mail, "A letter from Usagi!" This one read: Dear Makoto,  
How are you? I'm so sorry I didn't write before. I just found out I'm going to have a baby! I hope you're doing fine. I'm doing great. Mamo and I plan to come a visit with you soon.  
Sorry so short,  
Usagi Chiba  
  
"A visit from Usagi would be great." Minako said later when they where disscussing the letters they had all gotten. "I hope she comes soon," Ami added. "Hello?" a lady at the shop counter said, "Can somebody please help me?"  
"Oh sorry, be right there." Makoto appalagized. They where in Makoto's new shop. It contained a wide varitiy of house plants and flowers, pillows, blankets, herbs, and other such things. "I have to go now," Ami said quickly, "Or I'll be late for work. See you later." Ami was now a successful doctor. She owned a large house outside the city and a summer home in the mountains that used to belong to her father.   
Minako was a raising star, she wasn't really that famous but she was well known. She had a record out already. Many times Rei occompaneied her in her sing. Other than that Rei ran her old temple.  
"Yes." Rei said, "A visit would be great."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
OK THAT WAS VERY SHORT  



End file.
